


The Last Wolves in The World

by illyriangarbage (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/illyriangarbage
Summary: Arya is alone in the world, all her friends and family are dead. She meets someone, and suddenly surviving the apocalypse isn't as bad as she had initially thought.





	1. Only Wolves Left?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of this. I have no idea how long this is going to be, but I hope everyone likes it :))

Her family was dead.  
All her friends too. Not that she had many to begin with, but the ones she did have were definitely dead. She should be dead too if she was being honest with herself. If that baseball bat hadn’t been as easily available as it had been, she would currently be limping around with the other near-rotten corpses. Her boots squeaked on the waxed floor as she tried to quietly creep through the empty supermarket. At least she hoped it was empty. Her backpack was packed full of canned food, beef jerky, batteries, and bottled water. There was one advantage to everyone you loved being dead; she only had to worry about feeding herself. She didn’t even know if anyone else in this damn town was alive, but frankly, she didn’t even care. The only people she cared about were already dead, so why should it matter to her. Quietly, she crept toward the automatic doors. She hated how loud they were, but it was her only way out. She pulled the baseball bat from its place strapped to her back and began her way back to her hideout. She has since made improvements to it, adding nails and anything else sharp she could find to the end. She had her two knives strapped to her belt that she had found from two different houses she had previously sacked. She carefully creeps down the deserted street. Cars were scattered everywhere, and there were more than a few patches of blood staining the road. She was almost to the woods where the abandoned cabin she recently began calling home lay. Arya had worked hard in securing both the perimeter and the cabin itself. As she approached the worn path she had made for herself, she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. With both hands wrapped around the handle of her bat, she turned to look at whatever was dumb enough to mess with her. There were a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering at her through the bushes, but she couldn’t make out who, or what they belonged to. She began to wish she had brought her pistol with her, but she had opted to leave it behind to save the minimum ammo she had left. She would have to remember to look for more next time she went scavenging. The creature snarled at her from behind the bushes, and the next thing Arya knew, a huge wolf leapt at her from behind the bushes. Arya went to duck, in hopes of avoiding the attack,but the wolf wasn’t aiming for her. She turned as the grey wolf leapt onto the zombie that had managed to sneak up on them as she focused on the beast in the bushes. The wolf easily tore through the dead flesh, blood coating her light muzzle. After the undead was definitely dead for good, the wolf turned and looked curiously at Arya.  
“Thank you,” she whispered, still slightly shaken from her encounter.  
“You hungry...girl?” she asked as she peered under the wolf. Arya reached out her hand and the wolf cautiously walked up and rubbed her head into her hand.  
“ Where’s the rest of your pack girl?”  
At that, the wolf whimpered and pawed at the ground.  
“Yeah, mine’s gone too,” she whispered.  
The wolf had followed her all the way back to her cabin. Arya didn’t mind though, it was nice to have a friend in her life. If the wolf was going to stay, she needed a name.  
“Nymeria?” she asked. She didn’t know why, but that was the first name that popped into her head. It was the name of a fierce warrior queen Arya had read about in a book many years ago. The wolf jumped up happily in response.  
“Well then Nymeria, looks like you and I are the last wolves left in the world.”  
Nymeria had made surviving the apocalypse much more bearable. She was starting to get bored, but Nymeria had given her something to do. She had been working on training her basic commands. Arya hadn’t yet let her leave the fenced off perimeter she had made around the cabin, nervous that if she let her go far, Nymeria would never return. She had lost everyone else, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her too. Nymeria was extremely smart, learning every command extremely quickly. In only a few days, Arya had managed to teach her sit, down, stay, come, quiet, and high five. Most of the commands would be essential to both of their survival if she ever decided on bringing Nymeria scavenging with her. They hopefully wouldn’t have to go in a while, since Arya had just gone a few days ago, but Arya hadn’t had the 200 pound wolf to feed at the time, so the supplies were going faster than she had originally planned. Nymeria has already gone through most of the water and a lot of the food on her own. It also hadn’t helped that Arya used the beef jerky as treats for the huge wolf.  
Arya woke up to silence. That was good, silence was good. It meant that nothing un-dead was around. Nymeria was curled next to her in the large bed. Whoever had lived in the cabin before them had furnished it well. It was a shame they were probably dead by now. There was a kitchen with a stove, microwave, fridge, coffee pot, and even a dishwasher. There was also a large fireplace with a large TV suspended over top, but the television didn’t work and Arya didn’t dare light a fire. She went to the kitchen and grabbed the last can of food that remained. They had finished the water two days ago. She put half of the beans into a bowl for Nymeria and took the rest for herself. She did grant herself use of the microwave and stove, because no one deserved to eat cold canned food. Arya took her food and set it on the table where she had her weapons laid out. She had been working hard to make sure they all worked to the best of their abilities. She sharpened her knives everyday and made sure she had enough bullets. Shit. That was another thing she would have to risk her life to get. After she had finished her breakfast, she began readying for her trip. She grabbed her brown backpack and made sure it was empty. She strapped her two knives to her belt and the katana she had managed to find on her way back last time to her back. She swung the bag over her soldiers, called Nymeria to her heel, and began her dangerous trek.  
The trek through the woods had been uneventful. Nymeria was glad to finally be out of the cage they called home, but still stayed close to Arya’s side. Their first stop was a house close to the forest. She kicked the door in and began to rummage around. In a drawer she managed to find bullets along with another pistol. She eagerly put both in her bag and moved to the next room. Nymeria was sniffing around the kitchen, hoping to catch the scent of something she enjoyed while Arya rummaged through the cupboards. They were almost completely bare aside from two cans of soup. She grabbed those and then headed toward the bathroom. Inside, there was a first aid kit, along with a few different types of bandages. She grabbed those along with some hygiene essentials and headed for the front door. Her and Nymeria were about to open the door when it suddenly began to open. Nymeria bared her teeth and Arya grabbed both knives from their sheaths and began to back away from the door. It opened slightly and a man’s head stuck through the opening. Nymeria growled as the man opened the door fully. He had short black hair and stubble along his jaw. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a flannel shirt over top of it, jeans, and black combat boots. He had a huge sledge hammer in his hands and held it defensively. When Nymeria realized it was someone who was alive, she relaxed and sat next to Arya.  
“Who are you?” she asked the strange man, her knives still in her hands.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” he responded. He never took his eyes off of the huge wolf at her side.  
“I asked you first,” she stated, putting her knives back into their sheaths. He finally looked up at her, blue eyes meeting grey ones.  
“Gendry,” he answered. “And you are?”  
“Arya. And this is Nymeria,” she nodded at the wolf.  
“Well, it is nice to finally run into someone who isn’t dead yet,” he commented.  
“I thought I was the only one left in this shit town,” she responded.  
“Me too,” he replied. “But i’m glad you and your wolf are still alive.”  
“Yeah, let’s try and keep it that way,” she smirked.


	2. A New Pack Member

When Arya asked Gendry where he was staying, he told her his family’s home. He had the day off of work the day the zombie outbreak began, and had stayed home working on his 1995 white Mustang. When no one came home that night, he suspected the worst had happened to them. He only ventured out once the house was clear of food, but now he was on the hunt for somewhere more secure, as the zombies were beginning to close in around the house. They were currently walking towards the abandoned supermarket Arya was at only a few weeks ago. They talked quietly the whole way, Gendry telling her about how after his mom died, he was adopted by the Seaworths, who treated him just like one of their own, and Arya told him all about her family. She would be blind and stupid if she didn’t think he was handsome, because he was REALLY handsome. She shook the thought from her head as they entered the store. Arya headed straight to the pet aisle first, hoping there would be canned dog food and jerky treats. She grabbed as many as she could and stuffed them in her bag. Then she headed to the aisle filled with cases upon cases of bottled water. She ripped one open and put all of them into her worn backpack. She grabbed one of the big jugs and tied it to her bag. Then she headed to the canned food aisle where Gendry was currently shoving cans of beans into his bag. She grabbed some beans, soup, spaghetti, and fruit.   
“That’s a lot of food for one person,” Gendry pointed out. “Especially a person as small as you.”  
She rolled her eyes and kept filling her bag.  
“Yeah, but I also have this to feed when the dog food runs out,” she replied, pointing her head towards the large wolf.  
He just laughed at her and continued filling his bag. They both walked to the aisle that contained all the dried food and again began stuffing their bags. Once Arya and Gendry couldn’t fill their bags anymore, they headed for the door.  
“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Gendry said as they got outside.  
“I guess so,” she responded. She would never admit it to him, but it was nice having a living person to talk to. Wow. Arya had never thought that before. Gendry began walking the opposite direction she was when she got the sudden urge to stop him.   
“Hey, Gendry,” she called. He stopped and turned to look at her. “You said you were looking for somewhere to stay, how about you move in with me and Nymeria. The cabin is definitely big enough.”  
“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he responded.  
“You wouldn’t. And I hate to admit this, but I could really use someone that can answer me when I talk to them,”She chuckled.  
“Alright then, but do you think we could stop at my place to grab a few things, I have some more weapons and water we can grab.”  
“Of course,” she smiled. “Lead the way.”

Gendry didn’t live very far from the store, only about a block or so. He pushed open the front door and held it for her and Nymeria.  
“Grab whatever you think will be useful,” he called as he headed to the kitchen. Arya began to grab things she knew she had room for in her bag. She rummaged through a few drawers and found batteries and a flashlight. She shoved them into one of the water bottle holders in her bag and kept looking. After a few minutes, she couldn’t find anything else and sat on the couch to wait for Gendry. The house felt very welcoming and homey, unlike Winterfell Manor had been. Here, she didn’t feel as though she had to be careful to avoid damaging something worth thousands of dollars. It was nice.  
“Ready?” Gendry asked as he came from the kitchen.  
“Yep, let’s go.”

The walk to the cabin was almost uneventful, and they were just about to turn onto the last street they needed to walk down before they got to the entrance to the woods when a small group of walking dead came from behind a yellow house. Arya grabbed the katana from her back and Gendry grabbed his sledge hammer. She was glad Gendry had agreed to come with her, because she wasn’t sure she could take on the group alone. Nymeria pounced on one of the dead and ripped it apart, blood and rotten flesh flying everywhere. Arya cut through one after the other as they came close to her and Gendry bashed in more than a few heads before they were all dead. Still a little shaken up from the encounter, they decided it might be best to get to the cabin as quickly and as quietly as possible. When they got to the tall gate, Arya pulled out the keys to the multiple locks from her pocket and undid the gate. She pushed it open and held it open for Gendry and Nymeria before quickly locking it again.  
“Home sweet home,” she announced as she pushed open the door. Nymeria pushed past her and ran to the near empty bowl of water on the ground and eagerly licked up the rest before looking back at Arya and Gendry as if to ask for more. Arya chuckled and motioned for Gendry to come in.  
“Nice place you got here. How’d you find it?” he questioned.  
“Lucky find. Everything still works aside from the tv, which is a shame, but you can’t win them all,” she sighed as she set her bag on the coffee table and went to refill Nymeria’s water.  
“Was that fence already there or did you put it up?”  
“It was mostly there, but I had to repair a few spots. It’s like they were preparing for this to happen,” she huffed a laugh. “ I did have to add the million locks in front though.” She headed towards the kitchen and began putting all her goods away and Gendry followed, doing the same.   
“When did you find Nymeria?” he asked as he took the can she was struggling to put on the top shelf and put it up for her.  
“A few weeks ago. Normally my supplies last longer.”  
“Well, I think that ended a while ago. You really should stop taking in huge wolves,” he smirked at her.  
“You are not a wolf,” she sneered. “You are definitely more of a bull if anything.” He laughed at that.  
“If you say so m’lady,” he laughed. She punched his muscular arm.  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“As m’lady commands,” he smirked. With that, she shoved him in the chest so hard he fell to the ground. That caused him to burst out into laughter. His laughter was contagious, and soon she was on the ground next to him, tears of laughter filling her eyes. Maybe adding him to her pack hadn’t been that bad of an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments, and everything else. I am so glad everyone is enjoying it so far!


End file.
